


A Christmas wish (come true)

by Nerdy_Emo_Cookie_Prince



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Emo_Cookie_Prince/pseuds/Nerdy_Emo_Cookie_Prince
Summary: Prompt: All Virgil wants for Christmas is a kiss from his crush, but Roman’s mind seems to be somewhere else.Warnings: fire, cursing, prayer to god (IDK?), Suggestive content, graphic kissingPairings: Logicality, prinxietyWord count: 1,737Just a little Christmas story for prinxiety shippers.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Christmas wish (come true)

Virgil sat on the couch in the apartment and sighed. He had been trying all week to kiss Roman under the mistletoe, but to no avail. He either would have his hands full or he was putting up decorations. 

He could have sat on the couch for a while, but Patton called him from the kitchen. He heaved himself up and off the couch and walked to the kitchen, where Patton was mixing cookie dough. “Hey Virgil, can you help me with this? Logan tried to show me, but I don’t think I’m doing it right.” Virgil looked at Logan, who was blushing and trying to avoid eye contact. “Sure pat, I’ll help.” 

Virgil picked up the dough and put it back in the bowl. Before they did anything they would need to put some flour down. after they fixed the bar Virgil rolled the dough out and got out the cookie cutters. “Pick some.” He told Patton. 

After Patton chose a few and they cut the cookies out, Logan helped them transfer them to the pan, still blushing. Virgil mad a mental note to ask Patton about that later.

Once the cookies were in the oven, they worked on the fudge. after they finished with the fudge, they laid it in the pan and set it in the fridge to cool.

“Alright!” Patton said. “Time to get the cookies out! I’ll do it!” “No!” Virgil and Patton looked at Logan. “Patton using a hot oven is not a good idea.” “Okaaaay?” Virgil said. “I’ll do it then.”

Virgil got out the oven mitt and put it on. then he opened the oven and stuck his hand in to take the cookies out, but he stopped when he saw Roman standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

He was wearing a red suit with white accents, and he looked absolutely stunning. He didn’t even realize his oven mitt caught on fire until Roman shouted his name.

“VIRGIL!” “What?” “YOUR OVEN MITT!” Virgil looked at the mitt, his hand covered in flames. “AHH, F*CK!” He slung the mitt off his hand and it landed in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Luckily, Logan had been smart enough to grab the fire extinguisher in all the excitement. He sprayed the oven mitt until it was just a smoldering pile of foam.

Once everyone was calmed down and Patton was convinced that Virgil was okay, the four surveyed the damage. “Well, the cookies are history.” Roman remarked. “At least we made some fudge!” Patton said. “We’ll still have plenty of treats for tonight’s dinner!”

“Maybe we should get this mess cleaned up.” Logan said. “Yeah.” Roman agreed. They started picking up what was left of the cookies off the floor and Roman took the ashes of the oven mitt out side to throw away while Virgil mopped the floor.

Virgil didn’t say a word during the entire cleaning process.He was sure that Roman now thought he was a clumsy dork. (Which means whale p*n*s, cause right now Virgil feels like a d*ck)

Once he put away the mop, Virgil glanced at the clock. It was 4:57. Christmas dinner was at 6:30 and gift exchange was at 7:15. That meant he had some time before he needed to get a shower.

“I’ll be back before dinner.” He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the door. He hopped in his car, backed out of the driveway, and drove away. He thought now would be a good time to pick up his gifts for the others. He had gotten Patton some cooking lessons and a new set of pans. he seemed to want to learn how to cook recently, mostly cause they were all tired of takeout.

For Logan, he wanted to get him something he really needed; a new laptop. His old one needed frequent updates and the screen was slightly cracked from the time Patton had dropped it when he saw a spider crawling on the keyboard. With a new one, he could conduct his research efficiently.

And for Roman, he had saved the best for last. For the past six months, Roman has had his eye on a Samurai sword at the local gun and knife shop. He really wanted it, but it was too expensive. So, Virgil finally has enough money saved up and that was going to be his gift from him.

•••

Once he got home, he managed to get all of the gifts under the tree and walked to his room. he got some clean clothes out, but not the nice clothes he was going to wear to the dinner. he would wait until later to put them on so he didn’t get them dirty.

He had a suit that was similar to Roman’s. It was a dark purpel with a black under-shirt and a blood-red corsage. He hoped Roman would like it. He had spent two weeks saving up for the suit so he could impress him!

•••

At 6:25, Virgil got dressed. he combed back his hair and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt.

As he stepped out of his room, he saw Roman turn the corner going towards the kitchen. He really did look handsome tonight. Who was he kidding? He always looked handsome!

Virgil walked to the dining room ans saw that the food was already out and Patton and roman were already seated. Virgil decided to take the seat next to Roman, duh.

It wasn’t long before Logan joined them. He sat down next to Patton, who immediately started fussing about a dab of pen ink on his face. “It’s fine Patton.” Logan said, shooing his hands away. “I’m fine. Lets just get started.” “Okay.” Patton said, slightly defeated. “Now everyone, take each others hands.” 

Virgil was nervous, but took Roman’s hand anyway. It felt soft and warm, like he had put on lotion before hand. “Now, bow your heads.” They obliged. Patton started. “Thank you so much for letting us be here today to spend our savior’s birthday with our loved ones.” 

Virgil opened his eye to sneak a peek at roman. He was blushing, and looked rather uncomfortable. “And thank you for this food that have bless us with tonight. please take this to nurse our bodies so we can be happy and healthy and we can spread love and peace. Amen.” They each echoed ‘amen’.

Finally, they started passing around plates and pouring water into glasses. While Patton was pouring water into Logan’s glass, Virgil decided to ask him about earlier in the kitchen. 

“Hey pat.” “Yes?” “What were you and Logan doing in the kitchen this morning before I came in?” 

Patton and Logan froze, Patton nearly spilling the water. “Uh, nothing really.” Patton said obviously uncomfortable.”Lets just continue with our meal.” Logan said. 

Roman turned to Virgil and said quietly “Yeah right. They’re just too embarrassed to admit they were banging.” “ROMAN!” Patton scolded, his face turning white. Looks like he wasn’t as quiet as he thought.

•••

After a semi-uncomfortable dinner, they gathered in the living room to pick one present to open before tomorrow morning. It was a tradition they had started last year when they first became roommates. 

Patton chose his gift from Logan, Logan chose his gift from Virgil, Virgil chose his gift from Roman, and Roman chose his gift from Virgil. 

Logan opened his gift first. When he saw the gleaming, new laptop, he could barely utter a thank you without tripping over his words. When Patton opened his gift from Logan, all he saw was a piece of paper. It said “I could not wrap your gift. go to the garage to retrieve it.” 

Sure enough, when Logan walked Patton out to the garage, Patton was surprised with a Labrador puppy. “Oh my god! Thank you Logan!” He exclaimed, Letting the puppy lick his face.

After everyone had calmed down, everyone went inside to resume. “Open yours first.” Virgil said eagerly. “Okaaay?” Roman slowly unwrapped the gift, but quickened his pace when he saw what it was.

“No way!” He exclaimed. “a samurai sword?! How did you-” He turned to look at Virgil. “thank you!!” “Your welcome.” Virgil replied, hoping no one noticed he was blushing.

“Now, Virgil gets to open his gift.” Patton said, playing with his new puppy (Who has been named river). So, Virgil grabbed his gift and started tearing away the wrapping paper. He opened the box and saw the newest edition of wireless head phones.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck, a small frown on his face. “Sorry it’s not as cool as a sword.” Virgil smiled at him. “It’s perfect!”

•••

After the early gift exchange, the four decided to watch a Christmas movie. They all curled up on the couch and made popcorn. 

•••

After the movie, Logan and Patton said they were going to watch another movie, so Virgil decided he should probably go to bed. 

Today had been a great day, but he didn’t manage to catch Roman under the mistletoe. Maybe next year.

He walked to his room and opened the door, but Roman stooped him. “Wait.” Roman walked up to him, a goofy smile on his face. “Thank you for today.” Virgil was confused, but said “Your welcome.”

“Did you get what you wanted?” Roman asked. Virgil nodded. Roman’s smile faded just a little at his reply. “Great.” “Bye Roman.” Virgil turned to walk into his room, but Roman grabbed his wrist. Virgil turned around and faced roman. He had a nervous smile on his face.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Roman asked. He pointed up. On the doorway was a small cluster of mistletoe.

Without a second thought, Virgil grabbed Roman’s waist and pulled him into a sweet kiss. The feeling of Roman’s lips against his own was the best thing he has ever felt. 

They caressed each others face, lovingly moaning. They were running out of air, but who needs air when this embrace is so much sweeter. Finally, Roman pulled away. “That was the best Christmas gift you have ever given me.” He whispered.

Virgil gave a soft, sweet smile and said “The best gift you have ever given me was letting me be part of your life.” He pulled Roman into another intoxicating and sweet kiss.

(Little did they know Patton and Logan were standing on the stairs, videoing it all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!  
> Have a safe winter!


End file.
